The Husband
by oneapotheosis
Summary: "I never did finish telling you how much I love women in power positions." Henry is quite fond of power on his wife. For the fic-exchange! (sexy-fluff)


**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I'm late to the party, I'd like to blame work and my chronically uninspired brain at the moment. Anyway, this is for the fic-exchange (Prompt: Henry enjoying the idea of Elizabeth as VP). I've tried something new here, and tried to keep it less explicit (don't get me wrong I am the smut sin-machine, but it's a good exercise) - and so I've rated it as **T**. I hope you enjoy, I hope this is what the prompter was after! Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **The Husband**

 _"Bess, I'm not firing you. I'm trying to ask you to be my Vice President."_

It was absolutely the _last_ thing she'd expected to come out of Conrad's mouth. And despite all of his well-prepared reasonings to justify his choice, and to justify it in her mind, her question still remained - _why?_ She wasn't sure if she even wanted the position. Doubt clouded her thoughts and she questioned her ability to step into the light. The situation bared an eery similarity to how she'd stumbled upon - no - had the job of Secretary of State _thrust_ upon her by none other than her old friend, former CIA director and boss, and now leader of the free world, Conrad Dalton.

The man had a sense of humour, that much was clear. He was fond of the underdog, and even more fond of the 'fish-out-of-water' success that she'd managed to employ. Soon, she'd run out of animal related idioms, and even sooner, lose the charm of surprise that seemed to aid her advantage. What would Henry say? What about the kids? She was eager to get home, knowing that her husband's counsel would at the very least provide comfort, if not a logical deconstruction of Conrad's offer.

-o-

When she was finally alone with Henry, she did much more talking than had originally intended to. He sat patiently, watching intently, nodding and making small sounds of acknowledgement at the appropriate times. It seemed that she'd explored every avenue, and in great detail.

"I just feel that I've _finally_ got the hang of _this_ job, and now he goes and throws another _cog_ in the works!"

"' _Spanner_ ', but I take your point." He smiled sympathetically at her from his position on the edge of the bed.

"You know what I mean." She huffed, turning for the wardrobe and unceremoniously dumping her clothes, donning a soft, flannelette pajama top. He was quiet for some time as she ruffled through discarded clothing, searching for the matching pants and making various sounds of frustration. Stumbling back into the bedroom and pulling the bottoms up. With a faint _clink_ , she dropped her pieces of jewelry into the porcelain dish.

"I think you should."

"What?" She asked, turning back to remove her earrings placing them on the dresser.

"Vice President."

"I don't know…" She sighed dramatically, hoping that he'd heed her silent request for a little _tender loving care_.

He strode over, standing behind her and slinking his hands around her middle. "Well, apart from the obvious benefits of the job… it's hot _."_ He teased.

She snorted loudly, turning in his arms and placing her hands against his chest. "It's _hot?"_

"Hell yeah." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I never did finish telling you how much I _love_ women in power positions." Dropping his hands, he let them slide over her backside, pulling her flush against his body.

"I can't imagine why." She tried to remain stern, but a smile crept on the corners of her lips.

"Well…" he begun, kissing the corner of her mouth. "For a start, you've always been a very strong, commanding woman."

Squinting, she met his eyes in question. "Commanding?"

Chuckling, he moved to the nape of her neck. "Yes. Passionate, intelligent, a natural leader."

She parted her lips to retort, but he stopped her, covering her mouth with his in a hard kiss. Pulling away reluctantly, he rasped against her lips. "I _love_ power on you." She sighed heavily, moulding into his form and letting his words warm her into a pleasant numbness of mind. As he continued to speak, his hands snuck to the front of her flannelette shirt, popping open a single button.

"A woman who can clear a room with a single look?" he pressed his lips to her collarbone. "Incredibly sexy." She hummed quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in his earthy, slightly spiced scent. "And I know you like to tease me." He nipped her neck gently, making her squeak. "I know when you dress for me." Her quiet giggle broke the silence, and she felt the tips of her ears heat with flush. He wasn't wrong. "When you wear those tall heels, and that tight little skirt." He rubbed her hips firmly, letting her feel his intentions. He continued to speak, his voice lowering as he wove serpentines with her mind. His breath against her ear sent a tremor which she didn't bother to hide. "All I can think about is how you're _mine."_ He continued in a harsh whisper. "I imagine bending you over that big desk in your office…" He pinched her hardened nipple to make his point, and she gasped loudly, eyes flying open. His other hand was flat on her belly, and he had her pajama shirt completely unbuttoned.

She swooned a little at the realisation, heat pooling between her thighs as she marveled at the skill of her husbands hands. He roamed the smooth planes of her stomach, brisling the hairs in the wake of his fingertips, and leading her backwards towards the bed. "You have everyone at your command, Madam Secretary." Letting his body fall back, he pulled her with him, and she straddled his lap. "But here…"griping her hips tight, he ground her down against himself, and this time she moaned loudly. "… _I am_ in charge."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and elsewhere, biting her lower lip, she nodded furiously. " _Yes…_ " she hissed, and it was the first word she'd spoken in several minutes. Eyes falling to meet his, they stared. The dark, molten desire swirled in Henry's eyes, and she couldn't prevent the small undulation of her hips. His wicked grin deepened her need, and he helped her slow, tantalizing movements. She was _exactly_ where he wanted her. In a frenzy of movements, she lay bare beneath him and submitted completely to his claims on her body.

He exerted his power merely for theatrics, knowing that she willingly gave herself to him, but the husky growl of his voice against the shell of her ear kept her trapped in the blissful oblivion. "No one has you like this. Only me." She arced against him, connecting their lips and dragging her hands over the curve of his back. Moments passed and Elizabeth felt as though her vision was narrowing to a pinpoint, she squeezed her eyes closed and released a muffled sob against his shoulder. He shuddered visibly feeling the sharp scrape of her teeth against the muscular curve and breathed her name.

Brushing a damp strand from his forehead, she smiled up at her husband, pressing a gentle peck against his cheek. "You think my _power_ is a turn-on then?" She giggled.

He made a low sound quite like a growl, giving her a wolfy grin and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Mm, the Secretary of State lies naked beside me after I make love to her." She laughed again, giving him a playful swat, ignoring the butterflies his words stirred in her belly. "Madam Vice President, too… Would that be getting greedy?"

She draped herself lazily over his warm torso and nodded. "You make a very convincing point, Professor."


End file.
